The Legend of the Sun Knight and the Forgotten Kingdom
by Lea Akoma
Summary: When Sun found out the identity of the death knight, his sealed past was revealed to him and thus remembering who and what he is…. And became the reason of his becoming a girl due to breaking his curse and seal…
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend of the Sun Knight and the Forgotten Kingdom**

**Chapter 1: ****Prologue**** "The Forgotten Kingdom"**

"A long time ago, there once a kingdom that was known as the ultimate kingdom, because of its invincible fortress, powerful magicians, loyal citizen and the most powerful, kind, loving and just, rollers it had. Besides from that it is said that this kingdom was built by the God's them self for a great reason that no one knew of except the roller itself, it was kept a secret to all, but the first born wither it is a male or a female and is entrusted with the role of a king no matter the gender in other words as the one who hold a higher position is the one that carries the blood of the first king.

The kingdom was prosperous and never ending, but when the purpose of the kingdom's roller has come the king disappeared from the kingdom leaving his wife with his only child in her womb and trusted advisors to rollover his kingdom and left leaving only the words "The purpose our family has finally arrive, I shall take it and fulfill our distend path, and I leave together with it. When the time has come my daughter shall take the seat to my throne and guide our people to a greater prosperity. But a Lustful and Greedy man shall have his eyes on her and will do everything to get her even if it means to destroy the kingdom. When that time has come, I ask you all to take my child and bring her to the future where she will be needed the most". Once the child was born as the king has said it was a girl a very beautiful girl that instantly had taken the heart of her people and thus they had ensured that no one from outside the kingdom will know her or even lay their eyes on her for fear that they may take her.

Years have and the little female-King has turned 4. Her beloved mother had fallen ill and slowly getting weaker. Because of that the little female-King had taken over the position of the king personally to lead them, thus the little female-King was seen by the world. Instantly many young princes tried to take her hand for the future or make her fall in love with them but failed due to being unable to pass her test. Being a small child many had taken her for granted and was belittled by other country, unknown to them the young roller is a very smart and cunning leader she can get things done without any casualty. She had also turn out to be a genus in both magic and nun-magic; she was able to create more spells, enchantment and medicine to be used but only those who posses enough power can use them or a group of magician because of its greatly needed magic power to work. The kingdom became prosperous in just a short amount of time and her people became nervous because of the kings words, their hearts ask of one question only: Will they lose their beloved female-King?

After four prosperous years their fear had a risen when a prince, 10 years older than her, had asked for her hand. Unlike the other princes the female-King had instantly refused him the instance she saw his eyes, it was like looking in the eyes of a wild animal hurry, lustful, possessive and greedy, and the others had seen it as well. They hurriedly complied with their female-King's request to see him out of their kingdom. After that they had not heard of the prince until….. The last month of the year they were attacked without any warning from the inside it after receiving a float from a the Kingdom of Kissinger they were all hiding inside it and when the morning arrived the kingdom was invaded and little female-King disappeared, the night, after the great pillar of light…..thus the kingdom was destroyed."

…_**1138 years later… **_

**Nobody's POV**

In the middle of a field of flowers that was surrounded by tries a pillar of white light shoot out of the sky; in the middle of it you can faintly see a shadow of a person. As it touched the ground the top of the pillar of light slowly disappears until to its bottom living only a young child with golden long hair in a white clothes with an in sigma of the sun and moon on his right short sleeve; surrounded by writing of an old kingdom. As the slowly stir from his unconscious state, his eyes slowly opens to reveal his clear blue-sky eyes, slowly sitting up his hand brushed the writings, glowing a bright white light a voice whispered to the half awake boy "Greasia Gracious remember don't let your destiny control your future, no matter what happens keep living….and will always be with you, in your heart…." Those words echoed to his mind and were forever engraved to his heart. Now completely awake he examined his surroundings, and asking himself…. "_Where am I?..._"


	2. Chapter 2:Awakening

**The Legend of the Sun Knight and the Forgotten Kingdom**

**Chapter 2: "Awakening"**

**Disclaimer: **_ I do not own The Legend of the Sun Knight….T*T_

* * *

**The night before the attack...**

In the middle of the night a lone figure, a man, stands on the balcony of a palace. Peering from the balcony he watches as the whole kingdoms people sleeps, pure worry etched to his face.

"Can't sleep?" a voice said from behind him, futures being obscured by the shadow created by the night's moon.

"Just thinking…" the figure replied "…how about you?"

"The same as you…." The voice answered, stepping out of the shadows as a strong wind blew. It was a knight wearing a blue official uniform. "I … I just can't get the feeling of unease after the… (Sigh) that prince came here… it just feel as though it was too easy, too easy for him to give up…"

"I know… Leo…"

Then the wind blew stronger, passing them towards the moon in the sky…

* * *

Fire….. Screaming… Running…..

_Stop!….Stop hurting my people!… __**wait…my people?...**_ I was running toward the doors when suddenly a pair of hand grabbed me from behind. "Unhand me! I need to save my people!" _**what…the…? My voice it seemed… feminine….?! **_But the hands won't let go, then I was lifted by the hands and carried like a bag of potatoes under the hands"Forgive your Holy Highness but you need to escape they are after you!" The man said. _**Wait... what?...the heck is going on!? **_Suddenly my vision blurred, then I sniffed and a cold trail of something went down my face. _**Wha….? Oh…. I'm… crying….**_ "But….my people….. who will protect them?! Leo…. Please…. "I whimpered but he didn't stop and I felt useless. "I'm sorry.." the Leo whispered . Then we burst out of a door to huge ballroom. At the middle of the room there was a magic circle with many powerful mages circling it. On the side of the there was a mage with bluish black hair and dark blue clothes, as soon as he saw us he put up a powerful barrier on the room. "Lin…." I whispered. _**Ok….Now what's going on here?... Wait their not going to sacrifice me are they!?...**_I started to panic in my head but on the outside I was crying silent tears. I was then put in the middle of the magic circle, but instead of staying put I determinedly tried to stand up but found my body unable to move. _**Someone cast a paralysis spell!**_ "Please stop!…Let me help! Let me protect everyone!... Please…. Lin…." I begged "Now!"Lin shouted "Forgive us…. Lila…" Lin whispered, suddenly the magic circle glowed brighter and brighter then turned into a pillar and everything turned into white.

"Grisia, if you aren't chosen as the Sun Knight, then being a priest wouldn't be too bad either! Then you'd be able to help heal my injuries in the future."

At this voice I suddenly realized that my surroundings had change. I'm suddenly in front of the temple.

"Grisia…" someone called me. Then I abruptly turned. The one who called me was a smiling Roland in a Sun Knight uniform. Then I realized that I'm wearing Priest Clothes._** Wha…?**_. "Grisia is something the matter we need to leave." Roland said with a smile "Right" I replied smiling. I was about to grab his outstretched hand when suddenly he grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?" I said looking to his face. But when I finally looked I saw that he became a Death Knight. "I hate You…"he said with contempt. "I despise you….You traitor!"

Suddenly I woke up with a gasp and tears on the side of my eyes.

"It was dream…." I whispered then suddenly many images came rushing to my head and body suddenly felt like burning. My bones felt like melting I screamed at the top of my lungs until my voice disappeared at the time I was done shouting I realized that I was changing. I was turning into my original form… I was turning into…a girl. Then I heard that everybody had woken up due to my shouting, they were about to storm into the room when I put hastily the barrier to my door.

"Sun!?" they shouted when they can't enter.

"I'm fine!" I shouted back "I just had a nightmare…I'll be fine" I continued when I knew they were not believing me. "I just want to be alone!" I added quickly.

There were some protesting but Judgment was able to persuade them to leave but I can detect some worry I his voice that normal people won't detect. I smiled at that. When everyone finally left except for Judge, I sighed.

"Judge?" I called.

"Hum?" he replied.

"It's alright you can come in now" I told him. I know that this will shock him to the core but I need someone to comfort me I was scared and sad…. I feel lonely. It was **Horrible.** Hesitantly he opened the door and came in then he locks the door so no one can barge in so suddenly. He turns around and sees me in my bed clutching my legs to my chest and my chin placed on my knee, so he can't see the change in my body. I smiled to him though it was a sorrowful one, after seeing that he immediately came to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a gentle voice. Instead of answering I abruptly hugged him…..

* * *

**A/N: **Suspense anyone? : If you want more then review… ;3 Sorry for the delay~


End file.
